


Escape the Night – OET: Delta’s Thoughts and Feelings Tape Three

by Dede42



Series: The Recordings of Delta Hatcher [3]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work, Our ETerNity Together (Web Series AU), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas, Despair, Halloween, Hypnosis, No Presents, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dede42/pseuds/Dede42
Summary: Delta makes another tape, but she's struggling with the memories and emotions.
Series: The Recordings of Delta Hatcher [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075538
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Escape the Night – OET: Delta’s Thoughts and Feelings Tape Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Voice Documentations of ETNMystic: Everlock Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618592) by [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic). 



> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Yup, here's another tape by Delta. Onward!

Escape the Night – OET: Delta’s Thoughts and Feelings Tape Three

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from _Escape the Night_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

**TAPE THREE: HALLOWEEN AND CHRISTMAS STRESS**

*****

_****Click.**** _

_I know that it’s been a while since I made one of these recordings, but the waiting for my fate at Junko’s hands have been causing me a lot of stress, and I’ve been struggling not to give into despair, which is what Junko wants, but it’s so_ freaking _hard._

(She blows her nose and shifts on the bed, which squeaks a little.)

_Ok, so I know I mentioned in the last recording, that Mystic used a teastone to wish us away from the island, and when she did, we ended up in a setting that_ screamed _Halloween. Now, my birthday is in October, so Halloween is my season, and since we were now in Spookville, I realized that my birthday was coming up._

_Ines, please her heart, was the only one who seemed interested, but my birthday never got celebrated that year, and I don’t blame the group for that, I blame Kerrie and Psycho Lucy. You see, they were in control of Spookville, and, after encountering the Scooby-Doo gang, we all ended up getting captured with our hands being_ literally _tied behind our backs._

_What was worse, Kerrie had Mystic, Alice, Envy, Ro, and even Bailey taken away to her private quarters, while Lisbet was taken to a dungeon to be psycho Lucy, my backpack got taken and that meant that I lost my journal, and the rest of us were confined to the courtroom – until Candy Pop had the brilliant idea to fight back. It wasn’t easy, being tied up, but we managed, even though it did result in Andrea R. getting taken away._

_The good news was that we all managed to escape, largely due to Nanami-san choosing to stay behind and give us the time to get away. I wish she hadn’t done that and had come with us, for only she and Ines even_ remotely _cared about me, no one else in the group did in the slightest._

_But that was her choice, and Mystic once again wished us all away to somewhere else, using a teastone, and we ended up at the North Pole of all places._

(She sighs and shifts again on the bed.)

_It was_ freezing _and we all nearly died from hypothermia, and what was worse for me, my asthma acted up for the first time in over five years. I know I blacked out, and when I next came to, we all were in the infirmary of Santa’s workshop._

_It turns out that we’d been rescued by the reindeer and Santa was willing to let us all stay there to recover, providing that we worked in the workshop with the elves, and we all agreed since it was getting close to Christmas as it was and being there was a dream come true…at least, it was at first._

_Now, I don’t know if Santa knew this about his elves or not, and if he did, well shame on him for not doing something about it sooner._

_So the next morning, we all got the elf uniforms and were given work assignments in different sections of the workshop, and I started picking up on the fact that something wasn’t right when Mystic didn’t show up for lunch._

_That and I overheard some of the elves talking about Mystic, myself, and Orpheus, who’d joined us in Spookville, and they talked smack about all of us, just because we all have autism. And what they said hurt…_ a lot _._

_Having been a bully victim for a large chunk of my childhood and even during parts of my teenage years, I wasn’t about to let this go unnoticed, and so when I got back to our dorms with the group, that is where we found Mystic._

_I figured that she’d probably overheard some of the elves talking smack about autistic people, and so I wanted to talk to her about how I’d also overheard the elves, but, once again, no one would let me talk to Mystic or even go near her._

_Once again, the group was excluding me, not sharing information with me, and treating me like I was invisible. They were clearly determine to keep me on brand, and because of this, I could feel my Christmas spirit start to disappear._

(She sniffs and blows her nose as her emotions kick in.)

_This went on for days, with us always finding Mystic crying in the dorms, and me being driven away from her. I was feeling myself starting to shut down again, my Christmas spirit disappearing, and yet, there came a ray of hope in the form of Secret Santa for the upcoming Christmas party._

_I’d managed to draw Joey’s name, which had me excited for I came up with an idea of what to give him. I gathered supplies and, after_ a lot _trail and error, I managed to sew together a set of dolls that looked like his dogs back in the real world: Wolf, Storm, Lark, and the seven puppies that she’d given birth._

(She chuckles, a bit sadly.)

_I can say that Joey was excited when I gave him the present and he even thanked me by my name, and then it went all downhill from there. Myself and Mystic were the only ones who didn’t get Secret Santa presents, and when Mystic tried to point this out to an elf named Sugarplum, she ended up revealing the elves’ dislike of autistic people._

_It got_ really _bad, Mystic yelled at the elves and ran, and we, after Ro yelled at the elves and slapped Sugarplum, all left the party. And when we got back to the dorms, I was the one who found Mystic hiding under her bed, crying, and yet when I tried to talk to her, I got shoved aside by Andrea R.!_

_It hurt and she didn’t even apologized. What was worse, no one even noticed or cared!_

(She huffs angrily and shifts around on the bed.)

_I was hurt, mostly emotionally, and my Christmas spirit had all but disappeared by that point. After Mystic revealed the truth about the elves and Sugarplum did apologize, but only to Mystic, there was a party held in the dorms, and guess what,_ no one _would let me help._

_I was still being excluded, I was still being left out of the loop, and I was still being treated like I was invisible. I did find a present on my bed, from someone, and I still don’t know who, decided to take it upon themselves to be my Secret Santa since I hadn’t gotten a present at the other party._

_Before I found that present, I’d been under the impression that either someone had drawn my name and had decided that I wasn’t worth getting a present for, or my name hadn’t even been in at all, for that was what the elves had done to Mystic._

_Either way, someone gave me a charm bracelet, which I still have on me, and my Christmas spirit slowly started to come back._

(She takes a moment to jingle the charms.)

_I started to take part in the party, feeling better despite none of the elves apologizing to me, Orpheus or Bailey – only to have things go downhill again when it turned out that Envy had swiped one of the teastones and used it to create a tracker to locate the Tokens of Everlock._

_Now, before I found the present, I_ had been _toying with the idea of asking Mystic if she could use a teastone to wish me back to the real world, for I hadn’t wanted to be there anymore, but that idea went out the window when Mystic got pissed at Envy for going behind her back like that, and she ran off once again._

_Of course we all went searching for Mystic, finding her being hypnotized by Cecelia, who had smashed the tracker into pieces, and I, nor anyone in the group for that matter, could stop her from hypnotizing Sierra and running off with them both._

_I was, and still am, feeling my brand by that point. I was truly feeling useless, excluded, left out, and invisible._

_I – I – I need a break. Sorry._

_****Click.**** _

To Be Continued…

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Delta's struggling with her emotions and the pain brought on by those memories. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


End file.
